Domesticated
by Afskrifkat
Summary: We are all a product of our pasts. Some handle their experiences better than others. Some look too much to the past. Others refuse to let go.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely resembling Teen Titans.

A\N Okay so this is my first story. It is based off of something from another author on this site where he has a list of "Titles without stories" and put them up for grabs. If any others are interested in this the name is Rabula Tasa. So as far as I can recall that is all credit I owe to anyone here. Of course don't forget the makers of Teen Titans.

_**Beep,beep,beep. Slam.**_

Garfield Mark Logan woke up at eight am ,like he had for the last year with only about 4 hours of sleep. Robin had been making the team go to the gym at 9 am every morning, so Gar decided that he may as well get up early enough to be fully functional, even if not willing, by the time Rob wanted to drill them into the ground.

He went about his normal routine, shower, find clean jumpsuit, remind self to do laundry at some point in the future, brush teeth, etc.

As he walked down to the common room he mentally prepared himself to face his friends. This involved only one thing really. Like every other day he was preparing his mask. The mask he lived with everyday of his life. The mask his friends knew by the name of Beast Boy.

He walked into the main room with a big goofy grin which he managed to get to show in his eyes for that final touch of realism. "Hey Cy, Robin!" he exclaimed excitedly, "Starfire and Rae still not up?"

He received a little more than a look and a grunt from Robin. "Hey B, Stars still asleep as far as I know. And Rae threatened my soul last time I knocked when I woke up so I haven't checked on her." Cyborg replied, "but she'll probably be here soon for her tea."

As Cy finished Raven walked through the door. "Speak of the Devil," Beast Boy said then hurriedly to avoid any threats or glares, "sorry bad taste, Cy was just saying you'd probably be here soon."

She decided to let him off with a stern look then spoke, "Morning Robin, Cyborg."

"Glorious morning friends!" Star came bursting in the room narrowly avoiding collision with Raven, who for her part did not even flinch. "Would anyone care for some nutritious Borgnash?" even though she already knew the answer, which turned out to be a unanimous no. She then flew over and gave Robin a hug and a kiss which he returned somewhat shyly seeing as he isn't much for showing his emotions much less displays of affection, and even less so for those of the public kind.

"Aw where's my kiss," Beast Boy said with the same goofy grin which of course caused Robin to start in surprise as Star flew over and gave BB a kiss on the cheek, "well I guess I'll take what I can get," getting a snicker out of Cyborg and an eye-roll from Rae.

After Breakfast, which of course contained an infamous tofu vs. meat battle, they assembled in the gym. "Okay today we're gonna focus on team drills." Robin started.

"Come on Rob I think we got the idea by now as far as that goes."

"Okay then Beast Boy, what would we all do if we were confronted with Cinderblock and a dozen thugs armed with high powered assault rifles on a crowded street."

Without hesitation he replied, "Raven would put up shields while providing long range support if her powers weren't already being used to their limit. Cyborg would use his sonic blaster to keep them away from Raven's shields as much as possible and knock out any to come close enough. I would dive into the gunmen and push them apart to keep them from using the rifles as much as they would otherwise. While you and Star would focus on taking Cinderblock down as fast as possible since he could do far more damage unchecked than the bozos with the guns."

There was a silence as all in the room but Raven stared at him in shock. "What did you really think I didn't pay attention to the strategy meetings?"

"I told you all he needed to do was apply himself." Raven said to Robin.

"Yeah, I just never figured he would."

"You know guys, I'm still here!" BB said with a slight scowl.

"How could we forget if you never let us grass-stain," Cyborg joked.

"Well I guess we could just focus on sharpening our individual fighting skills, but I do want you to spar with me Beast Boy since you know the least about hand-to-hand combat in the group," Robin declared.

"But I don't even ever use that!"

"What if something stops you from using your powers or you're in a position where it would be unwise to use them? Of course, you could always spar with Star."

He eyed her carefully before smiling and saying, "Sure I'd love to spar with you Robbie."

"Robin," the teen corrected automatically.

Two hours later Gar stumbled into his room more sore than he would have thought was physically possible if it hadn't been the Boy-Wonder beating him around the ring. He didn't really begrudge Robin for the pain, he really did understand the need for martial arts training, he was just getting back into the mask when whining about it since he almost slipped up with the rhetorical Cinderblock thing. He just wished Rob would have cut him some slack Garfield had only been trained in martial arts for a few months. Especially since Robin had been in the biz for 10 years or so, and if what Gar had heard about the Batman was true then he had trained Robin for some time before ever letting him loose on Gotham's thugs.

He got up and went to what was blessedly his own bathroom, Robin had finally had private bathrooms installed for everyone. _I've always wondered where he gets all the money for these things,_ he thought idly, _maybe he did convince the city to give us more money, whatever, it isn't important anyway. _He looked around inspecting the bathroom. It was as always messy and to the untrained eye a complete mess. Despite this it was very clean, after all Garfield's sense of smell was many times more acute than a normal human's.

After cleaning up he laid on his bed and for the first time for what seemed like years got more than his 4 nightly hours of sleep.

"Garfield."

Gar ran across course grass and hard packed dirt towards the voice calling him, "Momma!" he yelled as she scooped him up.

"Your dad is supposed to be back from the tribe anytime so we need to get you cleaned up and dinner ready since we don't know if they even ate while he was there."

A short time later footsteps are heard and Marie goes out with Garfield to greet his dad only to see him carrying what appeared to be a green monkey in a cage. As Mark neared she realized that it was indeed a green monkey.

"What is that and do you really plan on keeping it in our home?" Marie said with an edge creeping into her voice.

"This is exactly what it looks like dear, a green monkey," Mark replied as he carefully set it down to hug Gar.

"And I just happen to know that monkeys aren't naturally green, so what exactly if I may ask causes a monkey to be green?" she said the edge growing sharper by the word.

"It's probably what the tribes people around here call Sakutia they cau..."

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Marie went off on her husband while both Garfield and Mark looked upon her in fear, "If that thing infects Garfield he will die! And you plan on bringing it into our home?"

Quickly in hopes to cut off more yelling Mark replied, "I swear it will stay in the lab the whole time, I'll only take it out when the whole place is locked down. Besides it's only communicable through saliva. Everything will be fine."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Please this disease needs to be researched for the benefit of the children of Africa."

"Fine, but you will tell me every time you are letting it out and **I **will be the one to make sure everything is locked up before we leave it alone."

"OK then, well I'll just go put him in the lab then," he said as he retreated to the lab.

Throughout this whole conversation Garfield watch with a sense of curiosity and the whole time wondered why they wouldn't let him play with the monkey. He decided he would just have to find out on his own.

Gar woke up with a start in his room in Titan's Tower, he looked around confused for a moment before he realized where he was and that was when reality struck him. "Mom, Dad," he whispered and sat there with a hollow feeling inside.

A few minutes later he went to the bathroom to clean up a little before going down to the common room. As he left his room he checked the clock on his nightstand it was almost 6 o'clock he realized with a start and realized he had just gotten more sleep then than any other time for the last half year but he still felt pretty much the same as he did so he wasn't sure why he had been able to sleep as much as he had. Gar figured it was a question for a later time and walked out.

"Yo, B! Where you been all day? No ones seen you since training today," Cyborg called to him.

"Actually I passed out once I got cleaned up," Beast Boy replied.

"You do realize its almost six right?"

"Yeah, I noticed, I just haven't been getting much sleep this week."

"Any specific reason?" Cy asked in a worried tone.

"No, its nothing really, I just been staying up too late," BB replied with one of his pre-fabricated lines.

"Cool, well just don't let it happen too much, kay?" Cy said with a face that told Beast Boy he wasn't buying it, then walked off mumbling something about sound waves and metallic stress.

"Crap," Gar said under his breath then made a mental note to be more prepared when he left his room. He honestly had no clue why he was slipping up lately causing a few more questions to pop up than before. He had decided that the jokester was what his team needed him to be and he was determined not to let some dreams prevent that from being what they got.

He made it down to the common room where Robin was flipping through channels, Starfire was playing with Silkie and Raven was reading. "Hey guys," he said loudly as he walked in.

"Hello friend Beast Boy," Star said jovially while playing with her beloved pet.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" Robin questioned.

"In my room," Beast Boy said vaguely.

"OK then, we were thinking of going out for some pizza after Cy does some maintenance on his arm cannon, you in?"

"Sure," Beast Boy said after deciding it would just bring up more questions than it was worth if he refused, and barely remembered to put on a grin before anyone got suspicious.

On the drive to the pizza place Beast Boy found himself while staring out the window trying to ignore the bagpipe music that was Star's choice since it "reminded her of Fernglog" which no one had decided to ask her to elaborate on, and it was her turn to pick so it wasn't disputed.

"You have been awfully quiet the whole drive," Raven said snapping the green teen out of his reverie.

"I was just thinking,"

"About?" she pressed.

"The consequences of a national monkey Kung-fu championship might have on the sports world as a whole," he said without even thinking.

"Sure," Raven replied then after a moment, "what where you really thinking about?"

"What does it matter," Beast said tiredly.

After a few moments of thought she decided to leave it at that until later.

For the most part while at the pizza place Beast Boy didn't say a whole lot just kept thinking about his dreams and what he could do to stop them from keeping him from sleeping and functioning as his normal self.

"You gonna answer B?" Cyborg questioned loudly.

"I'm sorry what did you ask?"

"I asked if you were sick friend Beast Boy because you have been acting odd this whole time," Starfire said.

"No I'm fine just thinking."

"Well if you keep that up as much as you have you may just rip a whole in the space-time continuum," Cyborg said and then let out a chuckle, "but seriously is something going on? You been actin strange recently."

"I agree you have been different," Robin stated plainly in a tone that just as plainly said he wasn't going to leave it alone.

"Relax dudes I guess I'm just having an off day can't a guy catch a break?"

"We are just worried for you friend Beast Boy."

"Yeah if you ever need anything just talk to us we're your friends," Robin.

"I'll remember that," BB told them, "but really nothins goin' on."

When they got home Cyborg of course challenged Beast Boy to a match on the new game that they got the day before. This was something else he could not refuse without bringing up too many questions. As he played he got to thinking again. He felt like every action he did every day was based on that one criteria. If he didn't crack jokes they questioned, if he refused to watch a movie with the team they looked at him quizzically, if he didn't take Cyborg's bait for another meat vs. tofu debate there was curious silence, he honestly didn't know if he could keep it up.

At about 10 pm he excused himself citing a need for sleep and leaving Cy with the gamestation without another word, followed by somewhat confused looks from the others since he never went to bed before everyone else. He heard Cyborg repeating his story about staying up too late before he got in the elevator.

When he got close to his room Raven came out of a portal next to his door, "Hey Rae, you missed your room by quite a bit there."

She gave him a serious look for a moment before saying, "We need to talk."

"I agree, you should change the look, blue and black just doesn't work for you, I was thinking more of a mauve scheme" he said with a smile.

"Do you even know what mauve looks like?"

"Not a clue," his smile growing bigger.

"You know that isn't why I came to talk," she paused for a few seconds then continued, "I want the truth, what is wrong Beast Boy."

"I told you guys nothins wrong."

"Beast Boy, you know I'm an empath why are you even trying that on me?"

He grimaced and then said, "What do you want me to say?"

"We could start with the truth."

"Well I don't need any help."

"Everyone needs help Beast Boy, just remember what Robin said, we are your friends, and when you're ready for help we will still be here."

"Yeah? Well don't hold your breath," he said and then walked into his room.

That night like every other night he lay on his bed and stared into the darkness until sleep over took him.

Garfield was still awake even though his parents had put to bed hours ago. They had stopped making noises some time ago but he wanted to be sure so he waited for snoring before he made his move.

First thing he had to do was get the key to the lab which was hanging up on a hook in the kitchen too high for him to reach. So when he got to the room his first instinct was to move a chair so he could grab them, he stopped himself a foot away from the chair realizing he would make too much noise while trying to move it. After a few minutes of thinking and nearly giving up on the idea all together he saw the broom on the wall. He took the broom and pushed the keys around until they slid off the hook and hit the floor. He froze with his heart hammering away in his chest. Hearing no break in the snoring Garfield decided it was safe to continue.

He got through the door on the second try and then made his way quietly through the hall leading to the lab. When he got there he marveled at all the stuff in the room. It wasn't the first time he had been here, but all the scientific equipment, mostly nameless to him, had always been awe inspiring to him. Then after a few moments he laid eyes on his target. The Green Monkey. Which was already watching him from its cage on one of the counters. This unnerved him a bit but he tried to shake it off. He came here mostly to see if he could figure out y his parents didn't want him to be around the monkey. So he intently studied it while coming with many reasons why, but all sounded stupid to him. So after a short while he decided to just let the thing out.

The moment the lock on the cage was undone all hell broke loose. The monkey started screeching and jumped out landing next to Gar. It then immediately jumped at him and latched onto his leg and bit him through his pajamas. In this short time Gar had not been able to react until he had been bit. He did the first thing that came to mind, he let out a blood curdling scream. Just then his parents burst through the door both yelling his name at the same time and running to him. Mark got the monkey off of Garfield, resisting the urge to strangle the thing, and shoved it unceremoniously into its cage. After things were calm once more and Marie was checking Gar's wound things were dead silent, and Garfield started panicking trying to think of a plausible reason for to have been in there alone in the middle of the night. Then his mother burst into tears and he could see on his dad's that he too was ready to cry.

They began more experiments immediately, without even yelling at him for sneaking in at that. He could not figure out was wrong and his mom had stopped crying while they were both engrossed in their work so he decided to play it safe and went back to his room while he still had the chance.

The next day he was woken up by his mother and served a breakfast that was steaming hot on the table and all three of them ate together. They still didn't say anything about the night before and he counted this as a good thing so he let it lie.

After breakfast his dad said, "OK Garfield today we need to do some tests on you so we are bringing you into the lab and you can play in the open areas of the floor away from the equipment when you aren't needed."

"What are the tests for?"

"We need to take a look at your immune system to see how healthy you are," Marie said simply.

He wasn't really sure how to take this so he just agreed and went with his parents to the lab.

A/N To be honest I'm not sure how I feel about that ending. It is a bit of a cliff hanger, although there was one point where I actually considered leaving off after the monkey bit him. I figured there are more than enough full cliffy's on this site though. So please review. I never got why some authors ask you to read at the end of the story. I'm just going to guess that if you are down this far you already did.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything written about here. A/N Woo! 5 reviews. 4 positive and one with not enough to tell either way. Thanks. This one is slightly longer at least.

Gar woke to the sound of his alarm. Only after switching it off he realized that it wasn't his alarm, it was the tower alarm. He opened his communicator to Robin on the general frequency telling every one that town square was being attacked by Dr. Light.

Beast Boy landed on a rooftop next to Robin shortly after Starfire and Raven with Cyborg in the claws of his pterodactyl form.

"Alright team," he said looking down on Light who was destroying random scenery and building walls, "civilians in a 2 mile radius have been evacuated, but he seems to have increased the power of his suit since the last time we fought so we need to be ready for any new tricks he might have, circle him and move in don't let him out of your sights for an instant."

They were in position and were moving on Robin's command. What they did not take into account was how much more powerful he was and the spine that he had managed to grow while incarcerated.

The sheer ferocity and power behind his attack put them all off balance causing them to be pinned behind various objects. They could not take that kind of fire power on directly without an intense level of danger. They moved like the professionals that they were and adjusted their attack patterns to Lights new found power. All of this done wordlessly from hundreds of hours of training.

"I'm through getting kicked around by a bunch of children," Dr. Light screamed, "This time Titans, I will destroy you." Light kept blasting at their cover and sometimes hitting them with glancing blows. In Beast Boys case the "glancing blow" was just as powerful as one of his old attacks and knocked the wind out of Beast Boy putting him out of the fight for the moment.

"Maybe this will change your tune," Cyborg said as he shot Light in the back with a blast from his sonic cannon then yelled, "Booyah!"

Then while he was off balance Robin hit him with a couple of his exploding disks further knocking him off balance. Starfire followed this up with a few well placed star bolts Then Raven appeared directly in front of light towering above him with her demon eyes in place and hundreds of tentacles coming out from under her cloak. As she grabbed Light he smirked. Then he let loose a blast powerful enough to knock her unconscious and yelled triumphantly.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be ready for you my dear Raven," he practically crowed as he walked over to her blasting away the other Titans attempts at hitting him with no apparent effort, "Do you not see the Irony of this?" he exclaimed picking her up, "For the humiliation you have caused me I've decided to kill you," he said with a smirk.

It was at this moment with his other hand held up to her that Light was picked up and torn out of his suit before he could react by an 1100 pound green grizzly bear. Beast Boy let out a tremendous roar and then set him down where he collapsed in absolute terror.

"Good job," Robin said as Beast boy changed to his normal form and picked up lights tattered suit.

A few minutes later and Light was sitting on a park bench in handcuffs while Rob was talking to the police. Beast Boy was staring at the early morning sky.

It had been 4 days since Garfield had broken into his parents lab. He did not feel well. As a matter of fact he felt absolutely terrible, and his parents had finally told him now that he was dying. He kept trying trying to grasp that fact but couldn't. He felt like he was in a dream. He had missed everything they had said since but he realized that they were moving him to their lab.

Once they got there they set him onto one of the counters underneath a strange looking machine.

"This procedure is the only way we can come up with to save you Garfield," his mother said.

"If all goes well you will be back out side playing in the dirt in no time flat." his father said with a smile even Gar could tell was fake, as his mother was preparing the machine he had never seen.

She took a needle and wiped his wrist with a wet cloth then stuck it in. She then pressed something on the machine. He couldn't keep his eyes open so he let sleep take him.

Beast Boy was startled by Dr. Light, who had rushed him. He stumbled up confused as to why Light would do something so stupid. Then the world was white, and by the time it was back to normal Light was nowhere to be found. After searching the general vicinity and finding literally nothing of his whereabouts they called it quits.

Robin came down on Beast Boy like a ton of bricks, "Just what the hell were you doing!" he yelled irately, "Did you not think it was important just maybe to keep the light grenades from the criminal? Did it not occur to you that he was looking for a way out?" the rant went on for a few more minutes before Rob calmed down and told him he was to train extra time as long as Robin saw fit.

BB took the rant in silence. He had nothing to say that wouldn't just make him angrier so he figured it was pointless to say anything. He was also scared, that was the first time he had lost track of his surroundings on a mission. He wasn't sure why this had happened all of a sudden. He just knew he had to make sure he worked harder.

When they got back to the tower the sun was already all the way up so Beast Boy figured he wasn't going back to sleep and decided he was going to get started on his training. When he arrived in the training room he went directly to the simulator and set up the highest level of training for himself. After about half an hour of this he dropped the level down a little bit and completed another hour of training. When he stepped out he decided to hit the weights for awhile. Then Robin stepped in and motioned him towards the ring and they finished all of Beast Boy's remaining time in training.

"What happened?"

"I just lost focus and he must have seen that."

"Well until I think you have improved from your current state I'm going to pull you from action."

"Oh come Rob it was one screw up this isn't fair!"

"What if that screw up had been on someone who was still a threat to innocent lives?" Robin started to raise his voice but forced himself to remain calm, "What if he had killed someone in his escape?"

This made BB stop dead in his tracks then say, "OK, I understand, but I will get back out there."

"That's good to hear, well this means your free for the rest of the day."

"I think I'll stay here for a bit since I'll be off the field."

Robin just gave a nod and left.

A little while later Cyborg came in and said, "You been in here 4 hours B you planning on killing yourself?"

"I guess that's enough for now. Did you want something?"

"Wanted to see how you were taking this whole punishment thing," Cy said, "Guess there's no reason to worry."

"Yeah, thanks," BB said distantly as he headed for his room.

That night Garfield holed himself up in his room thinking about all the stuff going on recently with him. He was certain he had actually fallen asleep there but for the life of him couldn't figure out why. He had not felt tired. So why would this happen? He could not see any reason for the dreams so as all nights sleep took him late.

Garfield woke up and the first thing he noticed was that every conceivable part, and more, of his body was incredibly sore. He wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep, but something told him he needed to get up. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was his parents with tears streaming down their faces and big smiles.

"Hey," was all he could manage.

His parents just hugged him for a few minutes before his mom said, "It worked Garfield. You'll be perfectly healthy once your body gets over the changes."

"Changes?" Gar inquired, "What do you mean?"

His parents looked at each other and both nodded then his father gave him a mirror. What Gar saw made no sense, he couldn't understand what it was he was seeing. Then it clicked it **was** him he saw. The only thing that cued him in to this fact was that his eyes were left the same. Those had already been green.

"What's going on?"

"The procedure we used to save you seems to have had some... unintended side-effects," Mark admitted, "This is one of them. As for the rest we can't be sure of."

Not really seeing anything wrong with how he looked now he simply said, "So can I eat now?"

Both of his parents laughed and Marie replied, "Of course you can sweety," she then went to prepare a meal.

His dad just sat there with him as he marveled at the new skin tone he now sported.

It had been a few weeks since his life-threatening encounter with the green monkey and Garfield was now playing out side just as if he had never been bitten, except of course for his new look. The natives had not taken kindly to the green child even though Mark and Marie explained it was just caused by the procedure he went through. It was only due to their great respect for the couple that they did not shun the boy, but they would no longer allow him into their village. Although sometimes they ran across him when they came to visit his parents and they always gave him a wary eye whenever they did.

One day though a man that Garfield had not seen before came to the house on his own. He seemed to be there for a specific reason. His mother had gone inside to do some chore or other so Gar decided he would ask the man what he wanted.

When the man was close enough for there to be no need to shout he asked, "What do you want?"

The man said nothing and like lightning he had kicked Garfield off of his feet. With a yelp he landed on his back and there was a pressure on his neck. He looked up to see the man's sneering face ready to thrust a knife into his neck. At that moment two things happened. The first was he heard his mother scream although he could not understand anything she said. The second was something he had never before experienced, he was now towering over the man who was now staring at him in horror sitting on the ground. He then struck the man with his trunk launching him 15 feet into a tree. When he landed he no longer moved. The next moment Garfield was back to his normal stature and shaking. Marie reached him at that point and was hugging him while in tears.

"What happened?" Mark yelled as he ran from the door of their home. Marie took a moment to explain what she had witnessed and Mark gave her a flat stare. He knew his wife was not the type to start seeing things that were not there. So he took a leap of faith and said, "We have to leave now."

The next day they were on a boat heading for an American embassy still a few days ride from where they were. They had rushed packing so they only took what was absolutely necessary. Mark had also made Gar figure out how to change into an elephant again and make sure he could keep from doing it on accident before they left on the boat.

Garfield had done nothing but think about this new ability since his father had made him change again. Then suddenly he had an idea and focused on his power and imagined a bird, the first bird he could recall seeing. Then as easily as the elephant had been he was an albatross, with one of the largest wing spans of all birds. He then excitedly ran to his parents and told them the news.

Mark listened to Gar explain how he figured out he could turn into a bird then said, "That's great, but I would prefer if you didn't experiment with this ability until we are somewhere safe, OK?"

Garfield instantly deflated but nodded and said, "Yes papa."

The next two days went mostly without anything of note occurring. That is until they hit rapids in the river. Garfield followed his parents to the boat controls were they found a native standing over the skipper's corpse.

He yelled some things that Gar did not understand then stood there with a strange look in there eyes. Confused his parents led him to the deck with haunted looks in their eyes.

"Garfield I need you to do something for me," Mark said as he handed beast boy a compass, "Take this and follow the direction the red arrow points until you reach the American embassy and get help for us," as he said this Gar could not help but wonder what was going on.

"Remember Garfield that we always love you," Marie said as they both hugged him, "Now fly."

He tried to protest but his parents wouldn't listen to a word he said. So he did the only thing he could. As he reached the sky and started to soar, getting ready for a long flight, he turned to look at the boat and saw why his parents had not wanted him to stay. He let loose a noise that no animal should ever make, it sounded between a human scream and a bird screech. The boat had just disappeared over a waterfall.

He landed next to the waterfall looking down over the ledge. He wanted to scream but his throat refused. He wanted to leave but his muscles did not have any strength. So he did what was left. He collapsed and he cried until he passed out.

It had been a week since Gar's last dream and he was now sitting in his bedroom thinking about whether or not should just get up. He always woke at around seven but he usually waited until his alarm went off at eight to move. He just wasn't sure if he could take another half hour of this.

He decided he may as well get up and get ready now. When he reached the common room he ran on automatic. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted that for once Cyborg was not up before him. He figured this was a good chance for him to get his breakfast ready without the obligatory tofu meat battle. As he sat down to eat Cyborg walked through the door.

"Hey Cy," he called with a smile plastered on his face, "You're up late."

"Hey B, I had a long night," he said vaguely.

"Well don't let it happen too much," Beast Boy joked not feeling up to ask him if anything was wrong.

Cyborg replied only with a smile and went about making his own breakfast without even making a comment on BB's choice of food. They ate in silence until everyone else came to the table and Robin explained what he wanted them to do in training that day.

Later that day after training was all said and done, Beast Boy went to the roof to clear his thought's and hope that no one asked him to participate in any activity. Something besides his dreams was bothering him, but he could not think of anything that should be bugging him. After some time of brain storming and coming up with nothing Starfire came up to the rooftop. So Beast Boy stood up and faced her to see if she wanted anything.

"Hey Star," he started.

"Hello Friend Beast Boy, I am not interrupting anything am I," she asked in a distracted tone without any of her usual enthusiasm.

"Oh no, I was just about to leave anyway," he lied then proceeded to make his way to the door and leaving her to herself in a confused manner.

Later after most everyone was either asleep, or in Robin's case working on case files in his room, Beast Boy was sitting in the common room staring at the TV, which had something that he could not be bothered to pay attention to, the same thing he could not identify had been bugging him for the rest of the day. During a commercial he used to always laugh at it hit him. He was so detached from his life that he couldn't make himself care about anything but the emergencies. Now that he was not allowed to deal with those he found it harder to appear as functioning normally. Even those didn't really matter to him it was just basically an automatic response. It hadn't even been just today, when it was obvious that Cyborg and Starfire were worried about something they each apparently did not wish to bring in the open. He used to always look for things like that in his friends so he could try to cheer them up. He could not remember the last time he had brought himself to do such a thing. A month? Two? More he thought to himself. He had changed so much he hadn't even realized he had stopped doing things that had been second nature before. Was there anything else? How much had the others noticed? He went to bed that night resolving to try harder to act like his old self.

Garfield had been on his own for the past few days since his parents had died. He had lived on fruits, he could not bring himself to kill for his food, and the rare grains he could grab from local farms. He realized this wasn't the best way to live, but did not want to go to the embassy his parents had told him about. So it was one day when he was laying down to rest from his nearly endless search for food that he started to brood. He should have realized what was happening. He should have done something differently. He should have saved them from this. He had failed. It was at these times he couldn't keep the tears in.

It was also during one of these times he was taken. Everything had happened so fast he had no chance to react and then the next thing he remembered was waking up in a dark room. It took him a few minutes before he could make out two forms watching him. Even after first making them out he could still barely see them, he could only make out their outlines. He didn't really understand what was going on or where he was but he didn't like being here.

"I see you're awake kid." Garfield could not tell which one had said it, "We been watchin' you boy."

"Where am I?" Gar questioned.

"I'll let that slide for now, but you should know that rule number one here is don't speak unless asked a question," he said as he approached and stroked Gar's face, "Trust me you don't want to know what happens if you break it," suddenly he clapped and said, "Ah were are my manner's, John hit the lights please."

When the lights were on Garfield could finally see he was in some kind of bare room with walls and floor made of concrete. Once he could open his eyes fully he saw the two men clearly. The one that had spoken was skinny and fair skinned, like his parents had been, with brown hair and gray eyes. The other was dark skinned, like the people in the village and much more muscled and had no hair and dark eyes.

"I am Jeremy," making a motion to himself then pointing at the other man, "and his name I can not pronounce, so I call him John. John does not speak seeing as he is mute. Any questions?"

"Why am I here?"

"To do what ever I tell you."

He didn't like the sound of that so he did what now came natural he attempted to escape using his powers. As soon as the change started it hit him like a train. Pain. More pain than he could remember ever experiencing.

Once it stopped Jeremy said, "Ah I see you've already tried to escape, but that wont work, feel the collar on you're neck? It will change with you and if I don't allow the change it will hurt you. Any more questions? None? Good. Feed him."

As Jeremy left John threw some whole potatoes on the floor and followed suit. Gar was so hungry he ate them without a second thought. This was only the beginning of his troubles with the two men. As innumerable days passed Garfield was subjected to many horrible things by these men. They beat him they starved him and forced him to steal many things from many people; the natives, relief organizations, high tech research facilities hidden away from the general public. None of these places were prepared against someone with Garfield's capabilities, therefore he was never caught and rarely seen. Even if he was seen nobody would believe stories of a green cat or a green rat.

Any time Gar was left alone for long enough his thoughts always took a turn for the worse. His memories of failing his parents had always been able to do what the beatings rarely could. They made him wish for death.

"Come here boy," Jeremy had never once asked his name and always called him boy or kid, "You got another job."

Garfield barely paid attention as he was told about the place he was to break into, the only thing he needed to know was what to take and where it was.

"After this I may be able to afford to wage my own wars," Jeremy started laughing to himself, "Aw to hell with that it would cost to much money, and then I'd have to run whatever hellhole I took over."

As Garfield could have predicted John did not so much as react to what was said. If there was one thing Garfield had learned about him it was that nothing ever seemed to startle him or scare him.

"No I think I'll just figure something else out. It's not like I don't have all the time in the in the world."

After near silence for the rest of the ride John gave Jeremy a signal, "All right kid we're slowing down, now get out," Jeremy said pointing towards the building.

Gar jumped up and turned to a bird to catch the wind. As he neared the building he made good use of the raptor's eyes and spotted every possible entrance. He found a promising looking vent and dove towards it. Right before colliding he shifted into a bug small enough that it slipped right through the vent cover and waited for impact. The small body of a roach could take impacts at nearly any speed which had been one of his accidental discoveries concerning his abilities. Another was the fact that since a roach was so small he did not want to remain as such for long. Many things threatened a roach in air ducts mainly the air flows tossing them around or the possibility of rats. So he took a form that had no fears here, a cat, small enough to make no noise stepping in the ducts and large enough to not care what may lurk in them.

He proceeded along the northern edge of the building as he had been told. The room he was looking for had very tight security, for a human. Once he found it, he changed into a viper and stuck his head in. Another accidental discovery he had made was that some animals could see what others could not. For instance some birds of prey could see through mirrored windows while others could see on a moonless night. In this instance the viper was one of two animals he knew could see animals in the dark as red blobs. It could also see the lasers laced across the room. there were relatively few, after all no one would be able to make it here by normal means. Oddly enough there was a patch easily reachable by his cat form a little to his left. He memorized its exact size and location and made his change, then he took a leap of faith.

After he landed and no apparent alarms went off he went back to the viper. It was perfect, he could slide right under all the lasers. He made it to the podium with the terminal on it. All he had to do was put the stick in the computer and wait till it told him it was done. After a few seconds the alarm started going off. The computer was still working on whatever it was supposed to do. Garfield started to get scared. If he left without the information he would get beaten till he couldn't feel his legs. If he stayed he'd likely be killed. He would stay and fight if he had to, nothing brought more fear to his heart than when he knew he would get beat. The thing beeped at him right before the door to place opened. He snatched it and changed into a roach to run off to a corner.

He sat there in fear for a very long time. Then he realized he should try a new form. It was one he had always been afraid to try because it was so tiny. The fly. Roaches senses made no sense so he always figured a fly would be even worse. Roaches could be killed by a good stomp, even if they were hard to hit. Flies were easier to hit and needed much less force to kill. Well, he was right a flies senses were terrible. Luckily though he was able to make the vent with only a few close calls with some peoples' hands. After that it was smooth sailing.

When Garfield had made it back he went through the same process he did every time. John took him to his "room" while Jeremy checked over the "loot". He was never told what he got off of computers and never told why he was taking something.

There was one difference though. Like he had only a few times Gar had seen Jeremy get drunk. John never partook in this. After a while Jeremy came to Gar's room seeming not to know where he was and collapsed on the floor. That's when Garfield saw it. The remote that somehow controlled his collar. Over the time he had been here he had only seen Jeremy actually use it once, but it stuck with him. He held down the button that disabled the power then changed to one of the most powerful animals in the world, a gorilla. He then ripped of his collar and started for the exit as himself. That was when he noticed John. They looked at each other for a moment then reacted at the same time. Gar went gorilla again but found John too fast for the slow primate. He tried a lion next but found it too weak to knock him down and couldn't make him bleed much. He decided this needed to end quick and went for his wild card. He rushed John one more time but instead of slashing him changed to an elephant and threw him with his trunk with all his might. The man was out but still breathing, there was no way he was normal, Gar had killed men with a fraction of that strength. However the important thing was to get away. He had made it out of the building when he heard steps behind him.

"Where do you think you goin' boy?" Jeremy said holding his gun up. The same gun Garfield had seen him shoot down elephants with only to leave their corpses rotting in the sun. "You change back and get over here or I'll make sure you quit your oxygen habit."

He decided he'd go for broke. That gun could take down any animal any human had ever seen roam the land. He wasn't planning on letting it take him down. Garfield let loose a roar that had never been heard by mankind, in fact it had not been heard in over 65 million years. He let loose the battle cry of the Tyrants. A sound no human being could possibly hear without being filled with fear, the roar of the tyrannosaurus rex.

A/N Sooo... I guess I changed my mind about cliffhangers. Well really I just couldn't find a better place to cut it off without breaking apart the dream and that felt wrong somehow. Just remember killing authors is still illegal. No clue on when more will happen, need to tweak some stuff. Oh and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but my imagination. A/N Well this one is just about as long as the last one. I just haven't had much time to write except past couple days. I'm really just not sire of this one either. Some characters I'm vaguely familiar and one I have never read so I'm just kinda working with nothing on him.

Garfield woke up ready to scream before he remembered that those were just memories of a forgotten life. Memories of pain and guilt he had tried to forget. He had been a stupid kid then and he had been responsible for his parents death. There was so many things he could have done differently. He had known something was wrong. He shouldn't have been caught either, if he hadn't he never would have been forced to live with the repercussions of his acts.

That was something he needed to move past and forget. He looked at his clock as it turned to 7:49. He figured he may as well start his day.

As he was walking down the hall Beast Boy ran across Robin.

"Hey Beast Boy, I need to talk to you before training," Robin said, "Just come to the gym before every one else."

As he walked off Beast Boy stared after him for a few moments before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. Once he got there he looked around and saw all three of the other Titans going through their normal morning routines. Cyborg was making a meal that consisted almost solely of meat. Starfire was playing with Silkie and making some horrible appearing Tamaranean concoction probably not safe for human consumption. Raven was drinking tea and and reading a book, but as he walked in she looked at him a good bit longer than normal before continuing her book.

"Hey B, hows it goin'?"

"Hello friend Beast Boy, it is a glorious morning is it not?"

"Hey guys, I'm doin' fine," he said as he made his way for the counters to make something that included no meat. Of course the day wouldn't have been complete without the addition of Beast Boy's and Cyborg's battle of the tofu vs. meat.

After he was done eating BB excused himself, "Robbie wants me to talk to him about something."

Star merely gave him a smile, while Cy just grunted in response, and Raven gave no sign she had noticed.

As he walked into the gym he was assaulted. Robin had come out of nowhere and started attacking him. He did what came naturally and fought him off waiting for a chance to push him back and transform. Robin let a very small opening which Beast Boy barely managed to exploit. By the time Robin had recovered BB was a tiger rushing him. He extended his staff and used Beast Boy's own weight against him to throw him at a wall. BB managed to change into a bug to lessen the impact then change into a cheetah to get a good run at Rob. An instant before impact he changed into a buffalo and managed to get Robin's side. What he had not noticed was the freeze bomb that had been attached to his horn. Exploding it left him completely immobile. He change to a fly and made his way out and landed changing into his normal self.

"I guess you got me again."

"You're doing much better. You just need to be ready for anything an opponent can throw at you, think ahead," he was barely breathing hard and seemed unfazed by the hit from the buffalo's horn.

"Was that everything?"

"I think you might be back on the field sooner than I expected."

BB's only response was a grin as the others walked in. The rest of training was normal as far as training went for them.

He hated being the only one to stay behind when an alert came in. They had left only about half an hour ago. It was a hostage situation at some bank. The leader of the robbers had specifically demanded to talk to the Teen Titans. Gar couldn't believe they would be stupid enough to ask for them, but it had happened.

It was at this point in his thoughts he was contacted on his T-Comp. Beast Boy picked it up and saw Robin on the other end.

"Beast Boy we need you here, immediately," Robin said while sending him the coordinates of the place knowing they'd be more useful for him than the address. BB was out of the building almost before he could read them.

Robin started before Beast Boy had even fully landed, "I've been inside, there is no way I can sneak in. If we try to force our way in every last one of the hostages will be blown to nothing by high explosives on every door window and wall. These guys are pros. The only good thing is there are only three of them," Robin then proceeded to give him a detailed description of where to go.

"OK, so just sneak in disarm the one with the trigger and take them all down, right?" BB asked and when Rob gave him a curt nod before contacting the hostage takers again. Beast Boy took off. He had no intention of letting Robin run out of things to say to stall before he finished.

Beast Boy had made it to the vent inside as a cat and peered around the room making sure he knew where all three were. He was in luck, the one with the trigger was very close to the vent. BB waited till the others were close but looking away then moved. He went fly and flew just out of the vent and came down next to his target human, and removed the trigger before the man could react. Then went gorilla and took down all three in less than three seconds.

As he was grinning at a job well done he turned to see a man in a suit holding a woman in front of him and pointing a gun at her head. His brain felt like it was frozen. It couldn't be him, BB thought to himself.

"You're gonna do what I say or I blow her pretty head off."

Beast Boy was scared. He didn't know what to do. The Beast did. It told him it would do what needed to be done. He didn't know what to do. So he caved. The change was much slower than any other and the man with the gun looked incredibly scared. As he stood there in his Beast form he just stared at the man who was threatening everyone.

The gunman made the first move and went to shoot the Beast. He hit his mark but was to slow to take him down and paid the price. The Beast had him by the wrist and head pressed against the wall. Just as it was going to press it's attack it was wrapped in black energies.

"Stay out of this for now Robin," Raven said as she teleported herself and Beast Boy up to the top of the building, "I need you to calm down Beast Boy, everything is fine, there is nothing to fear," she said as she siphoned his fear away allowing him to take control. She then healed his wound. It was surprisingly shallow for such a close shot.

"I... I'm fine Raven, thanks," he said as she finally let him down, "I just need to see something."

Knowing it had something to do with what had just transpired she took them down to street level where the men were being loaded into squad cars. Beast Boy made a bee line for the one that had not been wearing a mask. He grabbed the man's face who tried to cower behind the officer next to him. It wasn't him. Of course it wasn't he was still in Africa. Beast Boy had made sure Jeremy would never leave that hellhole. The guy didn't even look like him anyway. BB was slipping and he was scared something serious might happen. He was being stupid again and letting his fears control him. He needed to be better.

The drive home was dead silent. The arrival however, was not.

"What was that about?" Robin said in a perfectly even tone. A very sure sign that he wasn't angry. He was infuriated.

Beast Boy answered him with silence.

"I had to assure the chief of police down there that nothing like this would happen again and try to convince him that you had no intention of killing the man. After all that he will still be breathing down my neck for a month if I'm lucky," he said his voice rising slowly as he continued, "If you don't explain yourself to me this instant I'm going to be forced to take serious actions."

"I... I mistook him for someone else."

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Robin questioned.

"Exactly what I said."

Robin spent a moment visibly calming himself, "You will not go back out on the field for any reason until Raven tells me you are mentally fit for the job. It's up to her how she wants to decide that."

As he walked away Beast Boy was dumbstruck. Starfire and Raven followed the Boy-Wonder out of the room. Cyborg stayed in the hopes of getting him to talk about whatever was wrong. BB left before he could find the words to start it.

Beast Boy saw Raven at his door from the end of the hall. As he approached she attempted to talk but he just ignored her and locked his door behind him.

At first Gar was angry but that burned itself out real quick. He felt hollow. Now all he could think of was that he was going to lose the only place he could call home. He couldn't go back to Them. That just wasn't where he belonged.

His name was Nicholas Galtry. Garfield had been put in his care when he had shown up on American soil. The state had appointed him as Gar's guardian, but this did not mean that they had to like each other. Galtry was cold and distant from the moment he came into Garfield's life and as such Garfield disliked him. The only good thing he could think of the man was that he left Gar to his own devices most of the time.

Garfield had been moved to the place where Galtry lived to stay until adulthood. It was in Michigan somewhere, someplace called Midway City. He didn't much care for the temperature it was almost as cold as Galtry. What he did like was the snow. He had never been anywhere where it snowed so he played outside as much as he could. That was until a certain day at least.

"Hey kid what the hell is up with the look?" another child yelled.

Garfield had never met any of the children in the area despite having been there for weeks. "What are you talking about?" he replied.

"Your skin, you think yer some kind of martian?"

He looked at the skin of his wrist just about the only skin he could see himself. "It's been like this since I got sick."

At those words the kid got an uncomfortable look and ran to join a group of children he had not seen before. He looked quizzically after the boy, but after a few moments decided to carry on with his own activities.

Later they came back over and did something Gar had never experienced before. They started taunting him. The taunts ranged anywhere from being a freak to an alien and many things worse. So he did the only thing that came to mind. He ran. He went back inside and hid in his room crying.

"What in the world are you whimpering about?" Galtry said some time later.

Garfield explained what had happened, and during his explanation Galtry's face went from angry to simply annoyed. "Well it's true, you're a freak get used to it."

As he walked out Gar couldn't help staring after him. After a few more moments of staring at the door he started crying again.

It had been weeks since the incident with the taunts. The few more times Gar had tried to go outside he'd either been straight out avoided or had more taunts thrown his way. He had taken to sneaking out in animal form to play where no one would bother him. It was still just as bad back home though. He had heard grumblings from Galtry about having to take care of a freak and a few more direct insults from the man.

Then one day something changed in the man after some meeting with a lawyer. All of a sudden he never complained about the kid and never insulted him. He still wasn't friendly but he didn't seem to mind taking care of Garfield anymore. That confused Gar but he did not dwell on it and focused on the times when he was free to do what he wanted, when he had no school work to do. He was given a teacher at home payed for by what his parents had left behind for him. The man made sure that Gar was at a pace to catch up with children of his age so he could make it into mainstream education.

It wasn't that his parents hadn't taught him it was just he had a rather random assortment of education. He knew a little of sciences and math that most highschoolers didn't. On the other hand his writing skills and knowledge of literature and history were behind most elementary students.

One day while Garfield was watching television, one of his favorite pastimes, there was a news program that caught his attention. Normally he changed the channel as soon as anything even remotely resembling news came on. This one however was talking about the Doom Patrol. A name he had only heard once before and been interested in.

"They have just returned to their home right here in Midway after another successful..." Gar had stopped listening after hearing that. He had not known that they lived in the same city as he did. These people had abilities different than those of normal humans just like he did, and yet instead of hiding in their homes, like him, they helped people with these powers. He had to meet them at any cost. He looked back to the TV to see an bird's eye view of the Doom Patrol arriving at their home. It was near a park Garfield had flown to a dozen times. He made up his mind and went up to his room and started looking through his closet.

He had found it. When he first saw it sometime after moving here he had wondered what could possibly posses a man to give a child a jump suit. Especially one in purple and black. Now that he had a use for it he didn't care what color it was, at least it wasn't pink. He found a mask that hid his face completely. Honestly what was up with the guy?

It had taken Gar only a short while to get to the park. Unfortunately it took quite a bit longer to find the building he was looking for as he had not had a great idea of where it was compared to the park. Regardless he had finally found it thanks to his bird of prey eyes.

He made his way to the door but at the last minute realized that if he didn't prove himself in some way they would likely just turn him away thinking he was just some fan. Well that wasn't gonna happen on his watch. Garfield decided he needed to sneak in to meet them.

It wasn't till they had him pinned to the ground in the deepest parts of their headquarters that he saw the flaw in his plan. Sneaking in hadn't been that hard. As a matter of fact it had been easier than some of the thefts he had pulled for Jeremy. What Garfield had failed to see was sneaking in really wasn't the problem. The problem was convincing them he wasn't a spy.

Mento had him pinned using his telekinetic abilities eliminating any possibility of running as some animal. "So a kid as a spy, I guess there's gotta be a first time for everything," Robot Man said in an amused tone.

"Keep quiet Cliff," Mento said then turning to Gar, "What are you doing here?"

He spoke at a normal volume, but Gar could tell instantly it was a command not a question. A command of obedience. "I came here to meet you guys."

Mento gave him a skeptical look. Negative Man and Robot Man started laughing

"We have a front door you know, yes?" Elasti-Girl said blandly.

"I figured you would just send me away with maybe an autograph if i tried that way."

"Probably, whats your point kid?" Mento questioned.

"I'm not looking for autographs, I want to join you."

They all got very serious looks on their faces and Mento motioned them over while he turned Garfield and did something to keep him from hearing. He stayed like that for a few moments before he was suddenly released and collapsed on the floor.

He turned to see Elasti-Girl giving Mento a disapproving look. "Your resourceful, smarter than you look, and you have nerve all of which you will need if your gonna join this team. You will get shot at you will be stabbed and you will have to make life and death decisions. Do you really want to do this?" Mento.

"Yes," Gar said simply.

"OK two things, we need to speak with your parents first, and if they agree you will need a code name."

"Beast Boy," he said after a moments though.

It hadn't been hard to convince Galtry to agree to Garfield joining the patrol. He had been glad for another diversion for the kid. Luckily for Gar this also ended up getting him away from that home-school teacher as well. He spent most of his days as Beast Boy with the Doom Patrol.

They had not let him go on any field missions at first. Mento made sure he had hours upon hours of rigorous training before even entertaining that thought. Gar learned about his team mates in this time as well. Cliff, Robot Man, had been an athlete and daredevil who lost his body in a drag race crash. Larry, Negative Man, was a pilot who had been hit with radiation in a flight. Rita, Elasti-Girl, was an actress and Olympic swimmer who had breathed in some strange vapors, she was also the one he grew closest to. Steve, Mento, was not mutated or damaged in any way. His powers came from his helmet which he had named the Mento helmet. Once he had discovered its power he had decided to put together this team.

Garfield had been put on the field once following his orders had become second nature. The team had enough practice together that they knew how to react in any situation and the presence of a new team member did not throw any of them off. His first mission with the team had been against a group of terrorists that had captured the branch office of S.T.A.R labs. He had done well on reconnaissance which was something the Doom Patrol had done without before they had him. Mento had laid out a plan using what Beast Boy and his spy cam had seen. Everything had gone well until BB had been surprised by one of the terrorists who he had thought was incapacitated and stabbed in the thigh. Luckily the man had not been able to get the knife in more than an inch and had missed any arteries.

"What were you doing out there?!" Steve grilled him once back at the headquarters, "Don't you remember your training?"

"I-I f-forgot," Gar stuttered out on a mix of adrenaline and sense of dizziness from his stab wound.

"Forgot... you think the next time you forget they are going to play nice? What if he had had something more deadly on him? What would you do then?"

Garfield couldn't come up with an answer. "Steve, this is not the time to give him the third degree," Rita said.

"He needs to understand the consequences of his..."

"What he needs is rest and time to recover," Rita started to raise her voice and gave Mento a look that told him it was time to stop."

"We'll continue this later Garfield."

As he walked away Rita helped Garfield over to a bed that had been set up for him in a spare room of the home atop the HQ. "Thanks Rita," Gar said with a downcast look.

"Don't let him get under your skin. He gets like that anytime something goes wrong on a mission."

"He doesn't like me."

"What makes you say that?" Rita asked.

"He never has anything nice to say to me and never lets up on me."

"He's just worried that something serious will happen to you. It's a serious liability as far as he is concerned to have a minor on the team."

"I don't know about that."

"Trust me on this it's nothing against you he just worries about the team and especially you."

On that note she left him saying to get rest and she would contact Galtry.

Gar woke up and for once wasn't disoriented at not being where he expected to be. He still had a few minutes before his alarm clock would go off so he lay there in bed staring at his ceiling.

Later when Beast Boy made it to the common room everybody else was already there but it was still nearly silent. "Mornin' everyone."

He got little more than a grunt from Cyborg and Robin and Raven didn't reply at all. Even Starfire didn't answer with her usual enthusiasm merely replying with a good morning.

After breakfast and training he left the tower to fly somewhere and think for a while. He ended up at the park and landed inside off of the normal paths where few people were likely to visit. He stayed under a large birch tree that he had sat under a few times when he had come here.

As he sat there he thought. Everything was getting out of control. He never knew when the dreams would come or where they would pick up, only that they would start sometime later than the most recent one. His friends were obviously worried about him, and just as obviously frustrated. Most importantly he couldn't figure out why he was depressed. He was certain that he'd gotten over his life, but now all this stuff recently made him think otherwise. Besides all that he had no clue why he had been dreaming about Galtry and the Patrol. He knew how that ended and Galtry didn't bother him anymore.

It had been months since Garfield joined the patrol and something strange had been going on, both with the Patrol and at home, he just couldn't figure out what it was. At home it was like Galtry had become more interested in Garfield's life. He was always asking Gar about things with the Doom Patrol, many of which he could not answer due to lack of knowledge or it being secret. With the Patrol it was like they were hiding something from him. They would hold meetings and pretend it was nothing if Gar came in. He couldn't eavesdrop on them because ever since his break in they had added life form detectors. He didn't know how he was supposed to figure it out.

Another thing that was a bit weird is that whenever they were out fighting it was almost like they were looking for something extra. Something that he didn't know about.

In the end he figured it out the hard way. They were resting up after a battle when it happened. First the power for the HQ went down. Then the backups kicked in with low lighting.

"Whats happening?" Gar said with a slight tremble to his voice.

Mento started barking out orders, "Robotman take Beast Boy to the control room, Negative Man and Elasti-Girl you two go make sure the backup generators are secure."

They followed their orders before he even finished them giving BB the impression that they had been preparing for this. He and Robot Man arrived at the control room, which was the safest place in the building having literally only one way in. Robot Man went to access the security feed to see if he could find anything. What they found was Mento and a man dressed from head to toe in black squaring off.

"Who are you and who is paying for the hit," Mento demanded.

"Now now, if I told you who hired me that would be really bad for business. And I feel no inclination to tell you what my name is."

"I can change that," Mento said lashing out at the man with his telekinesis. The man managed to avoid his attack and throw knives at him while pulling out a gun. Mento went for the gun but the man was fast and managed a shot in his direction which missed.

Beast Boy could tell Robot Man was having to hold himself back because of the intense stare he was giving the screen. He didn't understand what was going on but he decided to contact the others.

"Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, we have a situation at the rear underground entrance, Mento has engaged an unidentified intruder in black."

"Thanks we are on our way now."

Mento wasn't fairing so well against the man in black. He had managed to get Mento in the leg with one of his knives and while distracted he rushed him using his fists. The tides turned once the others showed up though and he was fairly easily unconscious after that.

After disarming him, tying him up and removing his mask they roused him. "Let's start with something easy. Who are you?"

After realizing his bleak situation the man spoke, "Cross."

"Okay, who hired you?"

At this the man started laughing, "You don't understand... I'm with the League I'm already dead there is no reason for me to tell you anything... they wont quit until they finish the job... and you will never get who gave the job from them, they will just keep coming until they have killed him," he said between fits of laughter.

Mento reached out and stuck him across the jaw, "Who would want to send the League of assassin's against a child, much less have the money to do it?"

At this Elasti-Girl gave Mento a sharp look. "What are you doing?" she asked menacingly.

"He needs to know."

"We could have done this just as well without worrying him!"

Garfield was confused now. Were they actually saying this man had been sent to kill him? Also why were they talking about him as if he weren't here if it was indeed him they were speaking of.

"Is this what you guys have been hiding from me?" the four of them looked at him in surprise.

"You knew we were hiding something?" Robot Man asked.

"It was pretty obvious, all the 'not meetings' and looking for something every time we went out."

Mento turned back to Cross, "That is not important right now. Cross if you work with us we can get you protection from the feds. All we need is who hired the league if we can cut him off we can stop this."

"You know I think it just might be worth it to see if you guys can take out his protection detail even if I will die anyway. Alright. I only managed to hear one name."

"And?" Mento was losing patience quickly.

"You're going to love this. The name I heard was Galtry," he began laughing madly.

Gar couldn't believe it. The man had been so much nicer recently. He had even been asking about Garfield's life with the Patrol. That's when it hit him. He had never once asked anything about Garfield he had only asked about the Patrol and their Headquarters. Could it be true?

The next day Rita woke him up and it was much later than she usually woke him. "Garfield, we've been doing some digging. Nicholas couldn't afford this so we had to make sure."

"Make sure of what?"

"Your parents left behind a large sum of money for you to receive when you turn eighteen. Nicholas has been taking money from that under the pretense of using it for you. He ha actually been hiding most of it away. He recently went to the League to make sure no one could find out when you reach adult hood."

"So it was all a lie? He was pretending to be interested in my life?" Gar sat there unable to feel anything.

"I'm so sorry Garfield," she said as she hugged him.

The process of bringing Galtry to Justice had been relatively easy. Contrary to Cross's belief there had not been much resistance at the man's home, only a few of the Leagues people none of which as good as Cross. They had apparently believed Cross to be more than capable of carrying out the mission without being caught. What did occur according to Cross's prediction was his own death. The agents assigned to protect him had found him dead with no apparent cause of death evident.

Garfield was busy packing up things he knew he would want for when he was put in another foster home when Rita came to see him.

"Hey Garfield I have some news for you," she said with a big smile.

He wasn't in the mood for it but could tell she was excited for whatever it was so he said, "What is it Rita?" trying not to sound too gloomy.

"I just got the papers for Steve and I to adopt you!"

For a good two seconds Garfield stood there stunned barely understanding what she was saying. Then he ran to her and gave her a hug. "You really mean it? You guys are adopting me?" He said tears starting to come to his eyes.

"Of course I do. I couldn't let you go now, now could I? Everyone would miss you even if they'd never admit it."

A/N One of the things I didn't like is I felt I wasn't giving the Doom Patrol enough time, but like I said I don't know them too well. At least it wasn't a cliff-hanger. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. A/N: Meant to get this one up sooner sorry to the maybe 6 of you waiting for this.

Gar woke back under the tree. By this time it was dark. As he was about to check the time his T-comp went off.

"Beast Boy in," he said automatically flipping it open.

"Where are you B?" Cyborg questioned, "We haven't been able to find you for hours and for some reason the tracker for your T-comp isn't working. Plus you been ignorin' our calls, Robin was about to make us look for you."

"I'm at the park, I don't have a clue why the tracker isn't working and I was sleeping under a tree so I didn't hear before," he replied truthfully for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Listen B, I don't know whats wrong but you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I told you nothing is wrong," BB said shortly.

"Well get yo green ass back over hear before Robin has an aneurysm," he said ending the communication sounding frustrated.

He checked the time before taking off seeing it was nearly 9 PM. He arrived on the roof of the tower a short time later only to be greeted by the Boy-Wonder himself. "Beast Boy," Robin said as way of greeting.

"Robin," BB wasn't gonna say anything if he wouldn't.

"What's going on with you."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Gar said with a straight face.

"Come on don't give me this bull," Robin said for once showing his frustration on his face, "We know there is something wrong and I'm done waiting for you to sort this out yourself."

"Nothing is wrong I just need some time to get my head on straight," Beast Boy replied starting to let his anger show.

"See this is just it, you used to be honest with us. Now you disappear without telling anybody where you're going. You slip up on missions. You go off the deep end on some punk with a gun. Now you really want to tell me... all of us, that nothing is wrong?"

"What is this some kind of warning?"

"It's an ultimatum. If you don't start telling the truth then I'm going to need to remove you from the team. You haven't left me much choice," Robin said obviously not liking what he was saying, "Talk to Raven, this is it for chances Beast Boy."

Beast Boy left without another word. He had known it would come to this eventually. Deep down he had felt it. He couldn't tell them the truth. If he did they would know his guilt. Then they would hate him for it. He couldn't go through that, he had already lived with too much pain to bear that. When he came to his room Raven was there waiting for him again.

He tried to ignore her but this time she put a barrier in front of his door. "Beast Boy, we need to talk."

"This about what Rob just told me?"

"What do you mean?" apparently not knowing what he was talking about.

"He just told me I either talk or leave. Seeing as how I have no intention of talking I came to pack my stuff. So if you would kindly let me by."

"No," she said firmly.

"No? Raven I'm leaving I don't have to listen to anything you say anymore. I'm going in that room whether you like it or not."

"See this is just it, you've changed Beast Boy. You don't even realize how much you are hurting do you? You pretend so much you believe your own lies."

"I have no idea what your talking about, but your really starting to get on my nerves."

"So that's it huh? Your just gonna dodge the question? Just like always."

"You listen to me I'm sick and tired of everyone asking whats wrong. I'm sick of you all trying to get in my business."

"So your answer is to run away? Just like a coward?" She was near a scream.

At these words he got a dangerous look in his eyes, "Why the hell do you even care?" He said as he slammed his hand against the wall next to her. He hadn't even realized he backed her to the wall. "Why do you keep pushing?"

"Because I'm your friend," she nearly whispered.

"Well you have a great way of showing it. Always insulting me, never willing to do anything with me. I'm done, maybe I'll see you tomorrow when I'm leaving," he said walking into his room noticing the barrier had come down during their argument.

As he locked the door he could hear the muffled voices of the other Titans in the hall. They had probably heard the shouts and thought something was wrong.

The door slid open fifteen minutes later revealing the form of Cyborg.

"You know I locked that," Beast Boy said barely sparing a glance.

"What did you say to her?" as BB looked up he could see where he couldn't hear the anger.

"It's none of your business," Beast Boy said in an emotionless tone.

"None of my business? Let me tell you something you little prick. You said something to really hurt Raven. I don't know what it is, she was pretty vague, but it dug deep."

"I don't know how you figure that. She never lets anyone see any pain, never lets them close enough to see who she really is," he was starting to get pissed.

"I've cut you a lot of slack recently cause I know you been hurtin', but this is past the line. You know what maybe if you weren't so self absorbed you would have known that you hurt her," his voice letting through the disgust he was feeling toward the changeling.

"What the hell do you want me to say? I've tried being her friend and she kept pushing."

"God Dammit B, this isn't even about being friends. This is about basic human decency," he got close enough to poke Beast Boy in the chest.

"Well maybe I'm sick of trying to be nice to some half-demon ice queen who won't return the favor."

It came so fast he had no time to react. He had barely even registered what he had said before the punch landed. When he looked up Cyborg was already leaving. As he rubbed the spot on his cheek where he'd been hit he thought, _Well there you go. You didn't want them to hate you and now you've done everything in your power to make sure they do. What the hell is wrong with you Gar? _He had no idea how he could make things right. Especially considering he had already decided to leave. He didn't have the energy to pack right now so he collapsed on the bed for what he knew would be the last time.

There had been a call from the Government. There weren't many details, but there was some sort of situation involving Madame Rouge and Commander Zahl in Codsville, Maine. No one could understand why those two would be there. The population was 14. Not fourteen hundred. Not fourteen thousand. 14. There was no abundance of natural resources. There were no weapons hidden there. All it was, was a fishing village that had 14 people in it.

They had, of course, gone anyway. The team knew that there must be something that they were missing, but that would have to come later.

"Okay team, when we land our first order of business will be to secure the perimeter of the town. Then we will find any clues to lead us to Rouge and Zahl," Mento said even though he knew his team knew the drill.

After they had secured the perimeter Beast Boy went with Mento to talk to the people.

"Sir, is their any formal leader in this village?" Mento asked the closest person when they got near enough to not require yelling.

"Well not really, there are so few of us we don't even have a police force per say. The nearest Sheriffs department is 20 miles away."

"Is there anyone who you all would trust to speak for you?"

At this they all turned their heads to one woman. She appeared to be in her 40's. Her stature was not imposing, in fact Beast Boy was nearly as tall as her, but her presence was very notable. Beast Boy could definitely see why they looked to her. She had a feeling of command around her, like any thing she said would be heeded.

Mento told the woman what he could then left Beast Boy with her. To keep an eye on them and relay any requests they had or information they needed.

"So they have a boy with them," she said looking at him sizing him up, "You don't look the part, but I see great strength in your eyes. This is only the beginning for you," she startled Beast Boy.

After that she started quickly, and with no need to shout or repeat herself, organize the villagers. The six other adults took the children to the largest house and started work on barricades. As he watched her he realized that her and Mento had completely different ways of leading. Mento lead because he had gathered the group and united them. Then he had proven himself a competent leader. She on the other hand was leader because she had that presence of command without seeming bossy. He decided that what a team needed to be completely successful was someone who had both these qualities.

The hours passed by excruciatingly slow for Gar. No clues had been found. No contact had been made. Nothing. It was as if someone had been messing with them all this time.

They had gathered outside of the house the villagers were inside of. "I don't like this one bit. It ain't either of their styles," Robot Man exclaimed.

"I agree," Mento said trying to think things through, "It's so obviously a trap I can taste it. Just what the hell are they doing?"

"Did you ever talk to the agent from the government again?" Beast Boy queried.

Mento gave him a stare that showed little emotion, "What could it hurt?" he muttered as he pulled his communicator to make contact.

"What he got was not what he expected. "I vas vondering vhen you vould try this," Madame Rouges voice came through.

Mento gave them a signal to remain silent as he dealt with it. "What is it you and Zahl are planning, Rouge?" his tone showing his disgust with the woman.

"A game," she replied with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. At this moment dozens of androids poured from apparently nowhere and began to attack.

All of their communicators came active at once with Commander Zahl's voice coming through, "You must fight for your lives, if you fail these people will all die. I vill keep pouring these androids at you until you all die. Once that happens I vill call them off. All you must do is run away and let these people die and you vill live."

"What's your game Zahl there is nothing for you to earn in this why are you doing it?" Mento huffed out in between attacks.

"My goal is simple, I aim to prove to the world that you are self serving cowards. I will destroy your public image."

"What makes you think you will succeed in this?" Mento replied with an eerie calm.

"No one expects you to give your lives for these 14 perfectly normal people. The same kind of people who shunned you when you gained your individual powers. The same kind who made you outsiders," Zahl said with a cackle.

"Well you make a convincing argument," Mento said mockingly, "What is your decision team?"

Without hesitation they all replied in unison, "We will fight."

"Fools! You would die for people who hate and fear you! Very vell, then die."

"Beast Boy, I have one last order for you," Mento said in a pained voice.

"I'm listening," he replied simply after shifting to his normal form next to the man.

"Retreat."

"What! I can't leave you guys."

"Beast Boy listen to your father," Rita had never referred to Steve as such, and Gar knew she was serious.

"I can't leave you guys. Besides he said if we run he'll kill them all."

"I know Zahl, all he cares about is publicly shaming me, or killing me. If you run he will leave you alone. Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Beast Boy inquired with tears in his eyes.

Gar woke up with a strangled feeling in his throat. He made his way to the bathroom without really thinking about it. It was only ten pm he saw on his clock.

As he stared in his mirror he couldn't help but wonder why he was dreaming about this. He had found out more recently that the Doom Patrol was alive and well. He had been so pissed that they hadn't told him that he had never asked them how. Why though? He had the feeling something really important was in there.

He thought back to Steve's last order.

"Don't forget to smile," he grunted through the pain, "Be happy."

Gar was struck with that. He had actually forgotten that Steve had said that to him. He knew there was something else though so he forced himself to remember even though the memories hurt.

Beast Boy looked around at his team mates. He was stricken with how hard they fought for people they didn't even know.

"Garfield," came Elasti-Girl's voice, "I need to ask you something as well." Beast Boy could not answer, but she continued anyway. "I need you to forgive yourself."

This snapped Garfield back to the present. He had taken what Steve had said to heart. He had also twisted it and faked his happiness. More importantly he had forgotten what Rita told him. He knew what she meant, but he had never been able to stop blaming himself for failing his parents and the Patrol.

For the first time since he had thought he witnessed the death of four great heroes he broke down and cried. He couldn't bear it any longer. Then just as suddenly as it began, it was over.

He was at her door before he even realized he was walking there. He knocked anyway.

Raven opened her door and regarded him silently.

"I'm sorry," Gar blurted, "I know I've been a real jerk recently."

"I believe Cyborg's phrasing was that you were a prick."

"You heard that?" Garfield's face began to grow pale, "Please Rae I didn't mean it I swear."

"If I believed you meant what you said to Cyborg I wouldn't be talking to you right now," she replied with an unreadable look on her face, "And don't worry too much about the others they'll forgive you... eventually."

"I'm sorry. I know this probably isn't the best time but I was hoping your offer for a talk was still open," Gar said with a pleading look in his eyes.

She studied him for a moment then said, "Come in, have a seat."

He took a seat in the armchair she pointed out. She then studied him for a few more moments and said, "What do you want to talk about first Garfield?"

A/N Well that's it. I know it ends in a cliff hanger, but the story was really only meant to be about his past. Also I made it pretty obvious he is actually going to look for help, and I didn't want to go through that whole process. The main reason I wrote this the way I did is because I got tired of the simple formula I have seen for stories of similar premise as this story. That is step one character in emotional pain, step two story tells character past, step three someone from that characters past comes back to haunt them (usually becomes antagonist), and step four character faces that fear/pain beats the bad guy then lives happily ever after. That was really prevalent a while back when I read something like 5 of these just for Beast Boy. So anyway thanks for reading, and please review.


End file.
